The Darkness in his Life
by flowerjoy1212
Summary: Levi describes this curse as "blackness", since it always comes and swallows his happiness or hope. He is still running away from his curse, and this final battle between humanity and titans can determine his victory. How will it end for humanity's strongest along with his squad, leader, and love?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Before you read this, I have to warn you, this story DOES NOT follow the manga. While I was typing, I realized how off I was from the manga. Let's just say this is my version of Attack on Titan.. with implied Levihan and Springles (hints of others as well) One thing that is off is that… the Colossal Titan and Armor Titan are not mentioned here. This story is based on the final war of the survey corps and the titans. It's basically Beast Titan vs the survey corps. Soo remember, this is a different storyline, but the characters are still the same I swear! I also kind of got cheesy with the story, and empathized "black" a little too much hahaha… But I hope you enjoy this one!

Levihan Week Prompt 2

Black

Levi's life had always been gray. Every time Levi starts to see the light in his dark life, it becomes dim again. He lost his mother, but then Kenny Ackerman, whom he thought was going to be his guardian, stayed by his side. Then, Kenny left him alone. Levi became a thug after that, which darkened his life again. However, colors changed when he met Isabel and Farlan. But then again.. blackness lurked again, and decided to swallow his two lights. However, Erwin wouldn't let Levi be taken from the color black. The color black is every hellish thing; fear, death, hopelessness, regret, and despair. With Erwin's help, Levi escaped from black, and decided to fight against it. He handpicked his trustworthy companions, Erd, Petra, Oluo, and Gunther believing that they won't lost to black. However, blackness proved once again that it is attracted to Levi. He lost all four, continuing his grayish cycle. Levi thought that blackness is only teasing him, but he discovered that blackness mocks everyone. And there is one person who is also desperately running away from blackness's grasp: Hanji Zoe.

"Levi.. what color are you seeing now?" Hanji asked, barging in his room. She didn't even bother knocking, and hopped on to his bed. Levi scowled at her intrusion, but lets go of her actions.

"I don't dare to hope for the color white." Levi answered, continuing his paperworks. Hanji is the only person who understands his descriptions and terms "black" and "white". She even talks about it with him on some nights.

Hanji smiled gently, and stood up from his bed. She walked towards Levi, and hugged him from behind. Without flinching, Levi stopped his writing. Hanji whispered to his ears, "I promise Levi, I won't leave you behind. I will make your world into pure white. You won't lose to blackness."

Levi swallowed. He really wanted to believe her. But so many times in his life, his hopes have been crushed. He held her hands, as Hanji rests her head in his shoulders. "Go to sleep four eyes. It's past midnight." Levi whispered back.

"Why aren't you sleeping then?"

"I got paperwork to do."

"I just saw you finish them."

"Now I am going to clean my bed that you messed up."

"No Levi, pleeaseee. Hey can I sleep here tonight?"

"Your brain is full of crap."

"I'm taking that as a yes!"

"Is your room so filthy that you can't sleep on it?"

"… Maybe."

"I'm cleaning your room"

"Thanks Levi. I love you too." Hanji giggled, lying down on his bed. She made her self comfortable, wrapping herself in his blanket.

"Good night Levi.. You should get at least 4 hour sleep today. Tomorrow is a big day. We need as much sleep as we can." Hanji whispered. Before she can rant about protecting the kids or whatever, Levi could hear her breathing softly. He stared at the bed, watching her chest rising up and down. It calms him, seeing that Hanji is alive and breathing.

"You better keep your promise, four eyes." Levi murmured. He walked in front of the sleeping Hanji, leaned down, and kissed her forehead. Levi continued, "You're the only woman I have ever loved. That's the closest thing to true happiness in this hellish life"

Due to Levi's slight insomnia, he wasted his time walking around the halls. He surprisingly saw Eren, Jean, and Connie gathered in front of the fireplace.

He walked up to the trio, and startled them. "Yo why are you brats staying up this late? Tomorrow is the expedition."

Eren gulped, "Captain Levi! Um… We are just discussing about.. things."

Jean added, "How can we sleep when there is a chance that you won't make it out alive tomorrow anyway." The tension grew stronger after that statement.

Levi sighed, and sat down with them. "You'll die before you know it if you don't rest. You'll have a better chance of surviving too."

Connie scoffed, "Thanks for that half-hearted joke, Captain."

The males forcefully chucked, and grew quiet for a while.

Connie broke the silence and asked, "Have you guys ever wondered what we will do after we are done with this shit?"

Jean snorted, "I can't imagine that I would ever escape from this hell."

"Yeah, we don't even know what's out there," Eren agreed.

"I would open a tea shop obviously," Levi answered. The three boys gaped at him.

"That's… unexpected." Eren whispered.

"Well if you're already thinking like that Connie, do you think you can survive this whole thing?" Jean asked.

Connie looked down, and said, "We can hope man." There was another moment of silence.

"Captain Levi, do you ever think about marrying Hanji-san or having a kid with her?" Connie asked casually. Levi's eyes widened while Jean and Eren blushed at Connie's bold question.

"Wait a minute Connie.. that's um a personal question." Eren whispered to him.

"Also, how can he ever think about that while we are at war?" Jean scolded.

"Hey come on now you lover boys. Don't you ever think about stealing Mikasa's heart from each other too? We are men, we always think about that stuff." Connie bluntly said. Eren and Jean blushed even more.

"Well Springer, what do you think marrying is? I just think it's some bullshit term that just means that you make your relationship official. And you can identify yourselves to husband and wife and shit. I never thought about marriage cause I know I am already committed to Hanji, and I am certain she is too." Levi answered.

"Captain Levi.. You actually answer Connie's stupid questions," Jean muttered.

"Oh.. I don't know. I thought that since you guys are older, you guys would go for marriage. I'm still young but it would make sense to marry right now, right? After all, many people die young haha," Connie remarked. The three whipped their heads at Connie.

"Gee Connie! Already thinking of marriage?! At this time?" Eren exclaimed.

"I don't even have a girlfriend yet.." Jean mourned.

"You loners don't know how it feels like to love. I really do love Sasha, but I don't want our relationship to be like it's just for relief or entertainment. I know she can be serious too, so I think marriage take it up another level." Connie explained. He slightly blushed, after saying his confession.

"You are still youthful Springer. Don't be too bold." Levi said.

"Aren't you guys ashamed for having these kind of feelings at the time of war?" Eren asked.

"You may think feelings can get in your way, but it doesn't really." Jean said.

"Look at Captain Levi and Hanji-san. They've been seeing together and still act like harsh soldiers." Connie added. Levi glared at the comment.

"That's true.. I didn't even notice they were.. like that until someone directly told me." Eren whispered.

"Yeah well Eren. It's one of these things you will face in life. Now if you want to live longer and see how it's like, go to sleep." Levi growled. The three scurried back to their rooms, with no questions asked. Levi returned back to his own room, with Hanji snoring softly. His eyes softened at the sound of her soft snores. He pulled his chair in front of the bed, and watched her chest slowly rising and falling again. He gave a small smile, leaning in kissing her cheek. "Thank you for staying with me this whole time." Levi whispered, before falling asleep on the chair.

8:00 am

"Wake up four eyes, we have to leave in 5 minutes." Levi grumbled, shaking Hanji.

Hanji slowly stirred and rolled on to the other side of the bed. Her eyes fluttered, and opened her eyes. "OH SHIT!" she screamed, jumping off the bed. She quickly took off her night clothes and grabbed her uniform that was neatly folded on Levi's desk.

Levi grunted, "It's a miracle to me that a woman can get ready under a minute."

"Well I am no normal woman, you know that, Levi." Hanji retorted, tying her hair messily.

"Abnormal to be more precise."

"That's why you love me."

"Absolutely not."

"You're so stubborn!"

"Stupid, you didn't even button your shirt right."

"Eh.. who cares."

"I care, it looks annoying."

"Fine fine.. Well I'm out the door, don't be late Levi!"

"Come back here four eyes!" Levi yelled, chasing her down. Hanji ran outside, giggling and laughing. The two ran to the front gates, meeting Erwin.

"Morning you two.. looks like some people were finishing up last minute businesses." Erwin teased them.

"You dirty man, go find a wife or a cat." Levi countered him.

Hanji chuckled, but her chuckle died away quickly. The three suddenly looked stoic, and nodded. It's time for war. War for Wall Maria.

"Whatever happens, we only retreat if the plan fails 100% and if there is no way to revive it. Understood?" Erwin told the squad leaders. Every squad leader nodded.

"Also.. if something happens to me, Hanji will make the big decisions." Erwin added.

"What if something happens to me then?" Hanji questioned bitterly. Levi's eyes turned deadpanned, hearing her question.

"Well that's a worst case scenario. Then Levi would take over. I don't think anything can get worser than that." Erwin answered. No one wanted to think of the worst case possible that could happen in this mission.

"Gather your squad and let's head out!" Erwin commanded. Hanji gave a small smile to Levi, and departed from him with Erwin. Levi watched her go, a bit sullen that she was in the front lead. He quickly shook away the thought, and reminded himself that they are in a war. He can't let these selfish feelings take over him. He motioned his squad to huddle.

"Okay listen up. We are heading to the outer skirts of Wall Maria. We are expecting to face that big-ass hairy titan, so victory of this battle could change everything. However, plans will be changed if that hideous shit titan doesn't show up. Erwin thinks that titan is like the king or whatever. It was last seen at the outer area of Wall Maria so that's why we are going that far. Whatever it takes, we need Eren alive. Do your best." Levi lectured his squad. He looked at each one of them. Armin was pale as ever, but had a determined look on his face. Levi was proud of him, his intelligence helped him made it this far. Next he looked at Jean, who of course had the "oh shit" face. But Levi knew that Jean will do whatever it takes to survive and to fight for humanity. He glanced over to Mikasa, and his eyes slightly softened. It wasn't fair, he just found out that him and Mikasa are somehow related. He thought lost all of his family, but then Kenny revealed that Levi was an Ackerman, and so was Mikasa. He had a feeling they were, since they both have this stoic and neutral faces. Mikasa will definitely increase the chance of victory. He also peered at Eren, who had a hell of a scary face. If anyone has to survive, it has to be Eren. Eren is basically humanity's hope and survival due to his titan abilities. He grew after so many events, Levi started to see Eren as a reflection of himself. And finally, he stared at Connie and Sasha. He wished he didn't look at them in all honesty. They were holding hands, leaning onto each other. They were whispering, "it's okay, everything will be ok." and "I will always love you, no matter what happens. We can see each other in the afterlife." Oh how life is cruel .

"Let's go." Levi ordered.

"Yes sir!" his squad answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Warning, there are some characters death... I got emotional writing this so haha... By the way, what inspired to write this was a mixture of my dream and imagination. I tried to imagine how Attack on Titan would end.. and this is one of the exaggerated versions I thought of haha. Hope you enjoy!

 ** _And so… the survey corps arrived at the outer skirts of Wall Maria. No one spotted the Beast Titan, or any titans. Erwin and Hanji were getting suspicious, and tried to check inside of the walls. Once someone chucked huge part of the wall, the wall exploded. Titans started to swarm out, and the Beast Titan appeared. He was not alone, with an army full of titans behind him. It seemed like hundreds, and the survey corps were scattered. Erwin and Hanji's squad were at the top of the wall (where it didn't explode) while Levi and the rest of the squad leaders (let's say about 5) were scattered around the ground. After the first 30 minutes of the war, half of the survey corps were wiped out, because of the beast titan. However, humanity's strongest Levi took down most of the Beast Titan's army. Erwin and Hanji's team dealt with the Beast Titan's toughest forces. Now it is the final showdown._**

Levi panted, blood dripping from his eyes. So much blood. He checked his surroundings. He spotted bodies all over, tons of rubble, and disintegrated titans. He still has some gas left that can last up to 10 more minutes.. He's been trying to get closer to that hairy ass beast titan this whole time, but that hairy shit was protected by his stupid ass titans. His squad had also been scattered. He knew Eren transformed about 15 minutes ago, fighting abnormals with Jean and Mikasa. He sent Armin to go with Erwin and Hanji. Now Connie and Sasha.. Levi glanced at the two bodies across from him. His eyes darkened, noticing how the chomped bodies were.. embracing each other. He assumed that in their final moments, they were embracing, accepting their fate. And he recognized the badges of Sasha and Connie.

Levi's voice shook, "I swear, I will avenge you guys. I'm sorry I can't retrieve your whole bodies, but I swear that fucker will pay. I hope you guys can see each other in the afterlife." Levi whispered to Connie and Sasha, and dashed off to the Beast Titan. He kept running, but in a split second, dodged an attack from a titan that crashed into a house next to him. He jumped onto the roof, and sliced the nape of the stupid titan. Taking sharp breathes, Levi resumed his chase after the Beast Titan. He knew the original plan was to have Eren to face the Beast Titan with Mikasa and him but.. It's now or never. Levi was getting closer and closer.

Meanwhile, what Levi didn't know that the Beast Titan wasn't just stomping on houses randomly. He was chasing after certain insects.

"Where are you!" the Beast Titan roared.

Hanji panted, and hid underneath a house at the left side of the Beast TItan. She had been running for minutes, and luckily dodged all of the Beast Titan's rage. Her squad and Erwin's squad however wasn't as lucky. Right now, only she, Erwin, and Armin are alive from the upper group, and the Beast Titan is determined to kill them. Hanji winced, as she stroked her wounded thigh. There was a huge gash, thanks to the Beast Titan. Hanji stopped the bleeding with her ripped sleeves, but it still burned like hell.

"Ha… I probably run as fast as a tired Erwin." Hanji joked to herself. The mission failed, and Erwin ordered her and Armin to retreat. She doesn't know if Armin and Erwin are still alive.. no they have to be. Just like her, they are bright and can pick up the pattern of the Beast Titan's attacks. She has to somehow warn the others of the retreat order…

Suddenly, the house she was hiding under shook. Hanji panicked and crawled out of the house as quickly as she can. Right as she crawled out of her hiding spot, she came face to face with the Beast Titan. Hanji's heart stopped, and she couldn't breathe for the next several seconds.

"Well hello there little human. I sense that you were close of discovering our little secrets." the Beast Titan whispered. Hanji didn't even bother to respond, and got up to run away. But before she could get away, the Beast Titan grabbed her.

"Agh! Let go of me!" Hanji screamed. She squirmed, kicked, and bit his hand, but nothing worked.

"It's useless now." the Beast Titan told her.

"Humanity will never go extinct! There will always be replacements for us. The future will take our place, and continue the past's works!" Hanji bellowed at the titan.

"I would love to see their pitiful effort." the Beast Titan laughed. He started to tighten his grip, making Hanji to scream in agony.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Levi! Levi! Eren! Erwin! Levi! Levi! LEVIIIIIIII!" Hanji cried out desperately. Hanji thought it was all over, but then she heard an ugly cry coming from the Beast Titan. Hanji slowly opened her eyes, and gasped. The Beast Titan's eyes were gone! And there was a figure standing on his nose.. It was Levi! Before she could say anything, Levi made another move. He gracefully ran across the Beast Titan's arm, and sliced his wrist. The hand that the Beast Titan was holding on to Hanji automatically frees her. At this point, tears were falling from Hanji. Levi.. he's here.. Everything will be alright…

Hanji sighed in relief, and closed her eyes. Even though she was falling down, Hanji relaxed, knowing that Levi was right here. Levi jumped off, and grabbed Hanji before she landed hard on the ground. He was breathing heavily, and was muttering something that Hanji couldn't understand. Levi wrapped his arms around her, and rests his head on her shoulder, panting and gasping. Hanji puts her hand on his head, and stroked his hair softly. His body was shaking violently, and wouldn't calm down anytime soon.

"Levi.. you came." Hanji whispered, smiling softly. "And just in time too."

Levi, still shaking uncontrollably, stuttered, "Hanji… Hanji… "

"Shh.. I'm alive Levi, it's alright. Levi we have to move, the Beast Titan is going to regenerate. We have to retreat." Hanji told Levi. Levi snapped out of his shock, and looked back at the Beast Titan. Hanji could feel his rage boiling, as Levi was slowly moving himself from his original position.

"I will kill this bastard." Levi growled, slowly walking towards the Beast Titan.

Hanji grabbed Levi's arm, and cried, "No Levi! We have to retreat now! We lost too many and Erwin told us to-" Before she could say anymore, a large hairy hand swung at Levi and Hanji. The two sailed to the building, and made a huge impact. The building collapsed, and the two were gravely injured. Luckily for Hanji, Levi protected Hanji using his own body to cover Hanji from the impact.

"Levi! Levi please stay with me!" Hanji begged, shaking the unconscious Levi. She could hear the Beast Titan coming closer. Hanji ran some plans in her head. She tried to think of ways for both of them to survive. 30 seconds passed by, and nothing came to her mind. She doesn't have any time to spare. Hanji glances at Levi, and smiled sadly. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Levi.. I am sorry. This is for humanity, so I might have to break my promise. Please Levi, save humanity. Run away with Erwin and the others, and bring humanity to victory. I know you guys can do it, with or without me. And also.. I know you will see the color white in your life one day. I regret that I couldn't fill your life with full of happiness, but.. this is hell right? Haha.. I love you Levi, and I am so glad that I met you in this hell." Hanji whispered to him. She leaned down, kissing him gently on the lips, and limped away from the crushed building. While she was limping, she quickly created a small flare, extracting the materials from Levi's clothes. While the Beast Titan was coming closer to the building where Levi was resting, Hanji shot a flare to the Beast Titan, catching his attention.

"I'm right here, you big ugly ape!" Hanji yelled. The Beast Titan looked at her, and walked towards her direction. Hanji grabbed her blades, and was getting ready for combat. She peered down at her thigh, but she remembered that Levi was unconscious and helpless inside the crushed building behind the Beast Titan. She glared at the Beast Titan, who was now right in front of her.

"You did well, surviving the whole time. I shall award you by revealing my true appearance to you. You can have the honors to get killed by my human form." the Beast Titan said. The giant ape titan suddenly collapsed, and the body started to melt. Hot air started to fog up the area. Hanji could catch a shadowy figure at the neck of the body through the steam. But the figure moved fast, and was now in front of Hanji.

"Hello there my little survivor. Here is your reward for surviving this long." the human Beast Titan form said, grabbing a blade from a dead soldier next to him.

Hanji was in her fighting stance. "I am so honored. But I will be more honored once I kill you!" She shrieked and charged at the shadowy figure. She tried to slice the figure, but she only sliced the thin air.

"You still have some fighting spirit left, how admirable." the beast human form complimented. The sound was coming towards her right. Before Hanji could react, a blade cut through her injured thigh. Hanji screamed in agony, falling on her knees.

"Arggggh!" Hanji screeched. She tried swinging with on of her blade everywhere, while her other hand held onto her bleeding thigh.

"Now time for the finishing blow." the human beast form said. Hanji swished her head, and gasped, as a figure was charging at her with a long blade.

So this is it, Hanji thought. She closed her eyes, feeling the blade sinking in her chest. She felt immense pain everywhere, as she clutched her chest.

Except when she grabbed her chest, she didn't feel blood. Her eyes snapped opened, and realized that she is still alive. Was that her imagination? Hanji pinched her cheeks. Ouch… that hurts. Confused, Hanji slowly looked up. Her eyes widened, and her heart stopped. In front of her was Levi, standing and covering her. There was a blade sticking right through his heart. Blood was dripping, dripping a lot. Hanji's mouth was open, and for a second, she couldn't breathe.

Levi fell to the ground, falling on to Hanji, with his blood leaking all over her clothes.

"L-L-levi?! How are you.. I have to stop the bleeding. Don't move!" Hanji whimpered, and started to rip her sleeves. Levi slowly looked at her eyes.

"Four eyes… I already know what's true happiness and the color white. It's you, and it will always be you." Levi whispered, barely audible. He smiled weakly,

"What are you talking about? Stop being sappy, this isn't the time right now Levi. Everything is going to be okay, come on don't give up!" Hanji cried.

"Take care.. heh, never knew something as plain as white can be so beautiful." Levi murmured before closing his eyes.

"Levi! Stay with me! No you can't leave me, please Levi. Don't do this to me. You're humanity's strongest soldier, Levi!" Hanji cried. Levi's hand dropped cold. Hanji's heart stopped again. Tears were streaming out from her eyes.

"LEVIIIIIII!" Hanji wailed. She hugged him, crying on his shoulder. No. This can't be. He can't be dead. He's just very cold. Levi can't die. He would never allow that. That's right, Levi is humanity's strongest. This is all just a-

"HANJI! GET OUT OF THERE NOW! THE BEAST TITAN CALLED FORTH ALL OF THE TITANS. DON'T LET LEVI'S SACRIFICE BE IN VAIN" Erwin's loud voice boomed. Hanji ignored Erwin, and continued weeping.

"Levi, you can't be gone. You just can't. Levi.." Hanji sobbed. Strong pair of arms snatched her, and hauled over to their shoulder. Hanji screamed and shrieked, demanding them to go back. But the person ignored her screeches, and continued running away. Hanji tried her best to kick and flail, but the person wouldn't let go or look back. Hanji gave up after a while, and wept on the person's shoulder. She later passed out, with tears still on her eyes.

 ** _After the retreat_**

Everyone who survived were all crying. They were crying all throughout their trip back to the walls. Their cries were all different. Some were crying for the loss for their loved ones. But others were crying in joy. They won. They won against the titans. Humanity took down the king of all titans, the Beast Titan.

When the survey corps returned, news spread quickly. There was a huge uproar. Even though there were only few survivors of the Survey Corps returning, the citizens still cried in joy of their victory. Queen Historia allowed Erwin to speak to the whole population of the walls.

Erwin stood at the very top of the castle. He didn't care that he was all bloody and dirty. The news of victory have to be spread right away. And people need to know how they won. Erwin glanced at the survivors of the battle. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, and Moblit were looking grim. The 5 other survivors (who weren't in the Survey Corps as long as them) also had a dark expression. However, they all nodded in agreement. Erwin kept his mask on, and stepped out of the door, with the survivors following behind him. The citizens silenced, as Erwin cleared his throat.

"Hello everyone in the walls. I am Erwin Smith, the commander of the Survey Corps. As you know, yesterday was the day of war. The day we Survey Corp members went face to face to the source of mankind's worst enemy, the king of titans, the Beast Titan. At first, the Beast Titan wiped half of us out. But our humanity's strongest soldier, Levi Ackerman, along with our own human titan shifter, Eren Yeager, and of course all of us Survey Corps members fought all the titans the Beast Titan brought. Tons of blood were shed, deaths were uncountable, and at the end, there were barely 15 members remaining. Now our squad leader, Hanji Zoe, was running away and escaped from the Beast Titan's grasp. She pressured the king of titans to reveal his human form. Right before the human beast titan attempted to stab Hanji Zoe, Levi Ackerman rushed right in, and protected her. Not only did he took the blow from the Beast Titan, but he also stabbed the Beast Titan right back. In other words, Levi killed the Beast Titan, sacrificing his own life with it. We could not have won without Captain Levi Ackerman, and we can be in peace because of this brave soldier. I want you to let you all know, we are now free. We are free from hiding in fear, free from being devoured, free from the titans! All thanks to Captain Levi Ackerman!" Erwin shouted. In return the crowd shouted, screamed, cheered, cried, and chanted Levi's name. Meanwhile, the survivors at the inside of the castle were mourning for their captain.

"Captain.. you did it." Eren whispered, wiping tears from his eyes. Mikasa leaned on Eren, and wiped her eyes as well.

Jean tried his best no to cry, but could not help but also wipe his eyes. "Captain.. You

saved us all. Everyone knows you and will remember you as our savior."

Moblit glanced over the room across from. "You guys… what should we do when Squad Leader Hanji wakes up?" Everyone looked down at the floor. All of their hearts broke, thinking of how their squad leader must feel.

"There's no way we can tell.. We all have to go through this together.. No matter how much time it will take, we will support squad leader." Armin whispered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Erwin stayed quiet the whole time. Even though his mind should focus on the victory and humanity's next step, all he could think about was his dear friends. His heart is a mess, and is so heartbroken of Levi's death. He is also devastated of Hanji's state. He sighed, and stood up. Everyone stared at him.

"Let's commemorate this day, the day Levi saved mankind. I am planning to dig a grave for him, and have a funeral. Everyone in these walls will participate. Do you guys want to participate this one last mission before all of you are dismissed?" Erwin asked. The remaining survey corps members looked at each other, and nodded in agreement. But then..

"Count me in." a voice called. Everyone whipped their heads, and gasped when they saw that the voice belonged to Hanji.

 ** _One year later.._**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the wind was blowing softly, and the flowers bloomed beautifully. It was bright early morning, 6 am to be exact. Hanji, holding a baby, walked in front of a grave. This was no ordinary grave. A huge boulder represented the gravestone, with big bold words imprinted "Here lies humanity's strongest soldier and savior of mankind". Hanji smiled, shushing the crying baby.

"Shhh, it's okay. Look, here are some pretty flowers," Hanji soothed the baby. It was quite peaceful, with no one here. But later in the day, tons of people will be stopping by, leaving flowers and gifts in the grave.

"You know, a year passed since this amazing man has died. All of the people decided to make this day a holiday, to celebrate this man's death and victory of the titans. Titans are now extinct, except for uncle Eren of course. But I will tell you everything later when you grow up," Hanji explained. The baby began to calm down, and stared at the boulder. His dark eyes was glued on to the grave, and made no sound.

"And I will definitely tell you about this man.. Our savior. Your ears might bleed from me talking for 24 hours straight about him, but that's alright. You will love to know more about your father, Levi Ackerman." Hanji whispered, and kissed the baby's forehead. The baby dark eyes flashed and his face turned serious, resembling humanity's strongest soldier and savior.

Hanji smiled, and placed her flowers in front of the boulder. "Hey Levi. You're a real bastard you know. You passed blackness to me. Last year, everything was black. I think I was hospitalize for many weeks.. and then a miracle happened. Our child happened. I guess our last minute business worked huh. Hahaha that was Erwin's last joke… But you really did create harmony and freedom for us all… Levi, I will always love you, but sadly I won't be seeing you soon. But I know I will one day… I guess for now, it's black and white for me."


End file.
